1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a two-dimensional (2D)/three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus with full resolution using a scanning backlight, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with a scanning panel and a lighting unit using a backlight, in which a 2D/3D display mode can be selected by only using an on/off state of the backlight and a 3D display can be achieved by using fewer components compared to the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the development of high-resolution TVs, TVs displaying realistic images have gradually become more desired and products capable of viewing a TV in a stereoscopic manner have also become desired. Besides, a stereoscopic effect is expected to benefit many fields such as medical imaging, games, advertising, education, and military affairs.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) system.
The conventional LCD system 100 capable of 2D/3D display comprises an LCD panel 102, a lenticular array 104, a micro-retarder 106, a P-polarization/S-
Polarization (P/S) panel 108, and a backlight 110, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional LCD system 100 displays a 3D image from two view points by realizing full resolution using polarization of light at predetermined time intervals.
In the conventional art, the LCD panel 102 comprises a display panel which comprises display components for displaying an image, a polarization switch which switches an output phase of an anisotropic element according to an image updating speed of the display panel, and a secondary polarizer which only outputs a signal of predetermined phase from among phases of output signals of the polarization switch. The lenticular array 104 outputs a signal outputted from the display panel as a directional signal for both eyes of a viewer, and the micro-retarder 106 is aligned in parallel with the lenticular array 104 and alternately outputs an output of the backlight 110 as a phase-maintained signal and a phase-delayed signal.
The P/S panel 108 allows p-polarized light and s-polarized light of an inputted image to be cyclically and alternately transmitted and scans them in one direction. This is because 3D display using a binocular time difference can be achieved, that is, left and right images can be alternately displayed.
The backlight 110 performs a function of illuminating an image of the LCD panel 102 by using one light guide plate.
Unlike a plasma display panel (PDP) or a field emission display (FED), display using an LCD is non-lighting (light-receiving element) and thus, an LCD cannot be used in a place where there is no light. A backlight for solving this problem illuminates a display surface uniformly so that the LCD may be used in a dark place.
The backlight 110 and the P/S panel 108 of the conventional LCD change a polarization direction according to the frequency of an image signal of left and right images displayed on the LCD panel 102.
Thus, a conventional 3D display apparatus needs two elements such as a backlight and a P-polarization/S-polarization (P/S) panel, so as to emit light to illuminate a display panel while scanning, and to provide polarization. Thus, due to an increase in the number of components to which light should be transmitted, it is difficult to commercialize the conventional 3D display apparatus, and brightness is lowered. Thus, more power is needed and costs increase when trying to solve this lighting problem.
In a conventional auto-stereoscopic display, stereoscopic images with full resolution, which can be viewed without glasses and without a serious increase in crosstalk, can be provided. However, in the conventional LCD system, left and right images are temporally divided so that a 3D image with full resolution can be viewed. However, due to a number of components, it is difficult to commercialize the conventional LCD system. In particular, compared to other technologies, degradation of performance related to brightness is remarkable. In order to solve this problem, more power is needed and costs increase.